


Follow the sun

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-57th Expedition, Rimming, SOFT AS FUCK, very light spanking but like it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: “He’s a real monster, and not because of his Titan ability. No matter how hard he’s restrained, no matter what cage he’s put inside, no one can ever tame him.”Or where Eren wants to be taken care of; and Levi wants to treasure him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 340





	Follow the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this fic exposed the fuck out of me i hope nobody i know finds this,,,,,
> 
> title from follow the sun by xavier rudd

Levi was tired.

The failed expedition had given him more paperwork than he cared to do, but he sat late at night in his private quarters and slaved away by candlelight, curtains drawn so he couldn’t be reminded of the high moon or rising sun. He would eventually fall asleep in his desk, anyway, and wake up just in time to meet the regiment in the canteen and glare at the whispered glances they would make about his tired appearance.

He was knocked out of his brief daydream by a rap of knuckles at his door - nobody bothered Levi in his quarters unless it was Erwin or four-eyes, so he flicked through his pile with a grunt of confirmation. He didn’t expect Eren Jaeger to step over the threshold of his office and stand against the closed door, almost trying to make himself smaller against the wooden surface. Levi drifted away from his work and leaned back in his seat, content to just watch the boy calmly.

Eren had been distraught after the expedition - Levi couldn’t blame him, ignoring the ignorant hushes everyone made that a  _ Titan  _ was sad over the deaths of his comrades. The only reason Levi didn’t smite them down himself was because Mikasa could do it well enough with only her gaze - despite her hasty attitude that had gotten him hurt, he could respect her and her strength. But not even his sister and friends could bring Eren back from his depressed mood in the lead up to the meeting with the council, not eating properly and half-assing all his training. “Yes, Eren?”

Said man took a deep breath and looked at Levi with those beautiful green eyes of his - usually eyes that could challenge the tallest of men, the fiercest of foes, but instead was filled with mourn and self-hatred. “I… I’m sorry I got them killed, Captain.”   
  
Levi stood up slowly. “What are you talking about?”   
  
“I watched them die,” Eren confessed with a breath, hands wringing. He was still wearing a full uniform, Levi noted, despite it being well past curfew. “I can’t sleep at night without hearing their screams and struggles, and I tried to avenge them, but…”   
  
“You weren’t strong enough.”   
  
Eren’s eyes flashed with pure rage before he uncharacteristically drooped his shoulders and silently agreed with a nod, and Levi could hear the alarm bells going off in his head. “Sit down, Eren.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“That’s an order.”   
  


Eren made his way over to the plush seat in front of the desk, tense where his arms gripped the armrests and knees pushed together harshly above the cusp of the boots. Levi knelt in front of him and slowly pulled the boots off, gently removing the jacket and detaching the harness from his body, not looking Eren in the eyes the entire time, who didn’t relax under his touch. Levi didn’t dare ruffle his pants or shirt, instead standing up again and reaching behind his desk. “I’ll make us some tea.”   
  
“Sir-”   
  
Levi glared over his shoulder and made the boy shut up, looking away from Levi and moving his jittering eyes to look at anything else. He accepted the tea that was handed to him, flinching at the taste and noting how high quality it was compared to the tea Eren would brew for him every morning. He took another gracious sip, “Thank you, sir.”   
  
Levi sat at his side of the desk and they silently drank tea together, not a word going between them. The only sounds were from the consumed liquid and then the clink of china on wood as they finished, Eren standing and lifting his boots. He opened his mouth to say something, before deciding against it and making his way out with a nod.

“Eren.”   
  
He paused as the door was opened and turned to see the blank look on Levi’s face - the one where he carefully hid the real emotions from his face. But it softened quickly, and his grey eyes looked away. “Take care of yourself.”

Eren leaves with the jittery feeling low in his gut and his heart beating fast.

-

Eren came back the next night, and drank tea with Levi again before he left, not a word traded between them, but Levi understood, knowing Eren needed time. He knows what it’s like to stay up at night and run from the demons who plague your sleep, and he doesn’t bat an eye at Eren when he finds him asleep in the haystack before dinner that next evening. Levi does drape his jacket over Eren, though, and ignores the burning stare he receives through dinner.

When Eren knocks on his door that third night, he’s not in full uniform but dressed down to his undershirt and sleep pants, cradling the folded jacket in his arms like a baby. He carefully lays it on the desk, “Thank you, Captain.”   
  
They share tea, and this time Eren curls in the armchair and succeeds in hiding himself in the plush, sipping tea methodically. He jumps when Levi speaks through the silence, “Petra and Oluo were going to get married.”   
  
Eren swallowed loudly; he didn’t know that.

Levi placed his cup down, “Her father came after we got back and asked me to marry them, that he’d be honored that a man his daughter respected so much would see her off. I handed him her wings without a word and watched him sob and I felt nothing.”   
  
“Nothing?”   
  
Levi’s hand twitches where it was tracing the rim of the cup. “I didn’t have a choice. Being emotional wouldn’t help him.”

He looks at Eren now with those piercing, grey eyes that bore holes through Eren, who can’t look away. “I don’t blame you for their deaths, Eren. They fought for their lives and didn’t cower away, and that’s why I chose them.”   
  
Eren was rubbing his cheeks as he left a short time later, hesitating when Levi handed him the jacket back. There was an unspoken rule here - that whatever this tension was between them should not be explored, but Levi broke the rules and gently draped the material over Eren’s shoulders, the possessive heart in him leaping at the red blush on the younger’s cheeks. He couldn’t resist kissing one of them, “Try to get some sleep.”   
  
Eren met him in the kitchen alone the next morning and made him tea without asking, setting it down in front of Levi with the tips of his ears red. The blush spread when Levi thanked him and he quickly left; Levi’s lips quirked as he sipped his drink thoughtfully.

-

They have a meeting the next day about the plan for the council - Eren is distraught by the idea of Annie being the Female Titan, storming off as soon as the chance arises. He yells at Mikasa and shakes her off when she tries to follow him, the door to the dining slamming shut and officially ending the meeting.

The Commander sighs “I suppose Plan B-”   
  
“Eren will do it,” Armin counters, his gaze almost challenging as he looks over the notes spread across the table, the map lined with the different paths they’d spent hours coming up with. “Eren just needs some time to process it… but he will. I know he will.”   
  
Mikasa agrees with a nod, and Erwin raises his eyebrow to Levi, nudging his head to the door Eren left in. Levi sighed and stood, taking Eren’s tea that he hadn’t touched and leaving, ignoring the holes Mikasa was trying to burn into the back of his head with her eyes. Eren is sitting outside his cell waiting for Levi to come and unlock the door, no doubt ready for an early night, standing when Levi pulled out the keys, “You better come through tomorrow, brat. We have a lot riding on you.”

Eren stared when Levi followed him into the cell, pocketing the keys and gesturing with both hands for Eren to come closer. Like the other night, Levi gently began to undress Eren, folding his jacket and spending a painfully long time undoing straps to the harnesses, never looking up to the teal eyes staring him down from above his head. Eren followed when Levi pushed him to sit on the bed, kneeling at Eren’s feet to tug the boots off and continue with the harness. When he finally looked at Eren, his face was pink and his eyes were wide with wonder, biting his lip. Levi immediately pulled it back with his thumb, rubbing the teeth marks on dry skin, “Let me take care of you.”

Eren has those wide eyes again, beautiful green glistening in wonder as he nods. Levi strips Eren of his shirt then, not having time to marvel over tanned skin before Eren is clutching Levi’s skirt to wrinkles and smiling widely, slipping into bed in just that. “Thank you, sir.”   
  
Levi smiles, wants so badly to praise Eren, but just gently plays with his hair. “Sleep.”

-

It was a shitshow the moment they got to Stohess. 

Levi was strutting down the halls of their temporary headquarters, ignoring the sharp pain flaring in his leg, momentarily worsened when he’d flown in to rescue Eren from his Titan. He slowed down his pace when he saw Mikasa leaving Eren’s room, scarf tight around her mouth as she closed the door and turned to look at her Captain, both pausing. “He’s trying to sleep.”   
  
“Good, he needs it,” Levi gruffly spoke, reaching for the door despite himself. He wasn’t sure what Mikasa knew of their… relationship, or whatever the fuck was happening between them, but he wasn’t ready to admit he was worried. Mikasa looks ready to say something but decides against it and departs, leaving Levi to see his boy.

Eren is still awake when he walks in, looking mournfully at the moon that lit the room from outside, perching on the edge of the bed. He looks at the door with angry eyes that quickly melt when he sees Levi, eyes widening and cheeks reddening. “D…” He takes a deep breath. “C-Captain?”   
  
“How’re you feeling?”   
  
Eren swallowed thickly, watching as Levi sits on the bed and sits his feet up on the bench carefully, not subtle as he looks over Levi’s outfit change with satisfaction in his eyes. Levi catches the look and smirks, leaning closer and admiring the blush that spreads across Eren’s face when he realises he’s been caught. “Do you like what you see, Eren?”

Eren nods slowly, shivering when Levi cups his chin, observing Eren with a calm look on his face, like his heart wasn’t beating hard enough to pop from his chest. Eren doesn’t try to hide his own thrill, eyes wide and smile prominent as he gazes at Levi with enough adoration that it nearly hurts. Levi doesn’t protest when Eren scoots close enough that their thighs are pressing together, noses bumping, and Eren doesn’t hesitate - he pushes their lips together in a chaste lock that only lasts a few seconds, but they’re both smiling when they pull apart anyway. Eren doesn’t protest to the hand in his chestnut hair pulling him back in for a second, more thorough kiss, enough to leave the younger breathless in his seat a minute later. His eyes flicker when Levi’s hand brushes the nape of his neck, sighing and leaning against Levi tiredly, “Thank you.”   
  
“What for?”   
  
“For not being weird about… uh, this.”   
  
Levi clicks his tongue, arm embracing Eren’s wide shoulders and pulling them closer. He can’t resist kissing the crown of Eren’s hair, “You’re a brat, you know that?”

“So I’ve heard.”

Levi snorts, and they sit there on the cold bed embraced by the moonlight outside - they could be there for minutes or hours before Eren shifts on Levi’s shoulder, lips brushing pale skin before he loudly yawns, breath  _ hot.  _ He reluctantly pulls away from Levi’s arms, but before he can say anything, Levi is standing, “Let me tuck you in.”

Eren doesn’t protest, smiling cutely when Levi carefully tucks the blanket over his shoulders, making sure to keep the heat in despite the boy being a human heater anyway. Eren snuggles happily into the bed and yawns again, looking at Levi before he falls asleep and mumbling, “thank you, Sir.” Levi sits there for maybe an hour more before he retires himself, smiling the whole walk back to his elocated room and thankful nobody else is awake at that hour. 

They don’t relax together again until a week later, well into the middle of the night as the Scouts, Garrison and even some of the MIlitary Police return from the rescue mission. Eren remains holed up in the infirmary even after his miniscule injuries are deemed safe, sticking up Mikasa’s bedside as she recovers from broken ribs. When Levi drops by, always when she’s asleep, sometimes Jean and Armin are there with him; none of them saying a thing as they realise they nearly lost one of humanity’s strongest soldiers.

When Erwin tells Levi Mikasa has been released from the infirmary under the pretense to take care until she is completely healed, Levi stalks down the halls of their temporary headquarters inside Sina to where he hopes Eren is finally resting. This will most likely be their last day of safety before the Military Police demand custody of Eren and Erwin forces them into hiding for a third time; he can’t let this chance go to waste.

The blinds reveal the setting sun when Levi enters Eren’s room without knocking, finding him sitting on the bed with hands and face covered in blood, his teeth shiny with it. Eren jerks when Levi grunts at the foul smell and slams the door shut behind him, arms crossed like a disappointed officer without thinking, “Oi, what the fuck? Are you trying to transform?”   
  
He knows it’s not true, but it’s still a relief when Eren frantically shook his head with wide, emerald eyes; filled with panic he also felt when he upsets Levi. “N-No, sir!”   
  
“Then why,” Levi growls, stalking over and planting his good foot on the edge of the bed, between Eren’s legs and forcing the younger to lean back. “Are you covered in your own filthy blood?”   
  
“I-I…” Eren swallowed thickly. “I just needed to feel the pain, Captain,” He finished quietly, refusing to look at Levi. He seemed to understand the lack of a threat and stood back, clicking his tongue and walking to the wardrobe. “You’re fucking disgusting,” Levi admolishes, “Take a fucking shower, Jaeger. You stink, you’re covered in your own blood and your hair is filthy.”

Eren tries to protest, and Levi sends him a dark glare. “I am  _ not _ kissing you until you brush your teeth, so get to it.”

That seemed to get Eren into motion - he jumps up and bustles into the bathroom, already running his hands under hot water when Levi throws some clothes in there. One of Eren’s bare feet stops the door before he can close it, the two gazing at each other between the small crack left in the doorway, “Can you join me?”   
  
The soft tone in Eren’s voice makes Levi’s shoulders relax, but he can still smell the blood from Eren’s wounds, which are beginning to steam now as they automatically heal, so he comes up with a compromise. “Take a short shower. I’ll be back in five minutes and we can have a bath together, okay?”   
  
The smile on Eren’s face, and the way his previously dark eyes light up make this whole war worth it as he shuts the bathroom door and begins the shower. Levi doesn’t have to walk far to get to Hanji’s quarters, Eren being placed with the squad captains to be looked after better, and storms in too. Hanji is looking over multiple notes and sheets no doubt from Eren’s experiments and has bandages covering the steam wounds from days earlier, but doesn’t look phased, “You could knock.”   
  
“I’m on a time limit,” Levi plops himself across the small table, “I just witnessed Eren self mutilating himself for punishment purposes.”   
  
This grabs Hanji’s attention, who slams their notes on the table and looks with wide eyes behind their glasses, “How much of a time limit?”   
  
“Four minutes now.”   
  
“Was he trying to transform?”   
  
“No,” Levi sighs. “And I trust him.”   
  
Hanji raises an eyebrow at him, before grinning and leaning an elbow on the table. “Is that so, hm?”   
  
“What’s with the look, shitty-eyes.”   
  
They cackle, “Oh Levi, you can hide your emotions from most people… but I’m not most people, aren’t I?”   
  
Levi doesn’t like the teasing tone in their voice, grunting and kicking their shin under the round table, which makes them howl. “Are you done? This is a serious matter, Hanji. Two minutes.”

“Fine fine… We know Eren has a lot of issues with sacrifice, don’t we? A lot of people lost their lives saving him, especially that Garrison member those kids are fond of… Hannes, right?”   
  
“Mikasa’s report said the titan that ate him was the same one that ate their mother.”   
  
A dreadful silence hung over them, and Hanji hummed in thought; suddenly all the previous excitement was gone. “Keep an eye on him. Take  _ care _ of him.”   
  
Levi stands, “He can take care of himself.”   
  
“But does he want to?”   
  
He leaves, despite how their words make his brain grind to a halt and focus on them; the idea of Eren wanting to be taken care of, particularly by Levi, sent a shiver up his spine that crawled in his skin until he walked into Eren’s bathroom. The water wasn’t running and clearly he’s already started the bath - the steam a mixture of the hot water and his own wounds bellowing at the top of the room. Eren jumped and looked back at Levi when the door was slammed shut, eyes growing wide when the Captain immediately began undressing, starting with his shirt jacket and cravat. “Y-You’re back.”   
  
“I am, how observational” Levi confirmed blandly, white shirt slipping off his toned shoulders and dripping to the floor. “Were you good while I was gone?”   
  
The whimper that escaped Eren wouldn’t have been noticeable if it weren’t for the quiet room around them, “I showered, and did my teeth.”   
  
Levi hummed appreciatively and undid the clasp on his belt, “Good boy.”   
  
Eren sits back in the bath and sinks down in the water with a red face, watching Levi as he slowly undresses and stands in the water between Eren’s spread legs, hissing. “Fuck, why is it so  _ hot?” _   
  
“Sorry!” Eren sat up immediately and turned on the tap for more cold water. “I usually take them really hot… Feels like my Titan skin.”   
  
Levi huffs and practically falls back into Eren’s chest, the younger gasping at how much skin-on-skin contact they had and looking ready to panic when Levi relaxed into his embrace. “Weird brat,” Levi grumbles, looking at Eren over his shoulder and eyes his hair, “You didn’t wash your hair?”   
  
Red is a nice look on Eren’s cheeks as he avoided eye contact, hard to do in such a close embrace. “I was hoping… you’d do that. For me.”

Levi just stares for a few seconds, before eyeing the bottle of soap on the bath’s ledge and grabbing it. Without a word, he turns and fiddles with their bodies until Levi is sitting flush in Eren’s lap, tanned legs hanging out of the water to make more room for the Captain. Levi washes Eren’s hair without a fuss, his skillful fingers working nice patterns into Eren’s scalp and relaxing the man quickly, the oil and horrible smell of death leaving as Levi thoroughly washed him. When it was time to water it off, Levi temporarily got out of the bath to fetch a small bucket, making his place back in Eren’s lap and washing out the soap suds from brown hair, careful of his eyes.

Eren smiled when they were done, “Thank you.”   
  
Levi curled the wet hair around Eren’s ears, “It’s getting long. Do you want me to cut it?”   
  
“I think I want to grow it long,” Eren admitted. He sighed when those fingers dived into his hair again, blunt fingernails scratching at his scalp delightfully slow. Eren groans when Levi drains the tub, but stands and climbs out anyway; he’s not so secretly delighted when Levi begins to dry him, laughing loudly when he has to bend over for the towel to go over his hair and dry the strands, sounding like music in the silent room. Levi is smiling fondly when they meet eyes, and Eren bites his lip. “Captain?”   
  
Levi hums, beginning to dry himself more quickly. 

“What is our relationship?”   
  
Levi drapes the towel over his shoulders, parting his wet hair in the mirror and standing in front of Eren, who stood against the counter in only briefs and a partially buttoned shirt, exposing his tempting clavicles and pecs. He shivers when Levi’s hands slip under the bottom of the shirt and rest on exposed hip bones, wiggling at the touch and clarifying what this all was - Eren wanted to be dotted on. He wants someone to take care of him and reel him back when everything gets overwhelming, and Levi wanted to be that someone for him.

“It’s whatever we want it to be.”   
  
Eren smiles carefully. “I want to be yours.”   
  
The hands slide up his sides gently, soothing the easing worries obviously going through Eren’s head… and also because Levi liked the feel of the toned, lean stomach on his hands. “You are mine, Eren.”   
  
The younger growls and leans forward, fisting the towel and dragging Levi to kiss him. It’s more desperate than the spontaneous kisses they shared the week before, with Eren pushing them flush together and moaning into his mouth with no remorse. Levi learns quickly that Eren loves to be bitten, writhing when his bottom lip is nipped until bruised and obediently opening his mouth for Levi’s probing tongue. He’s putty in Levi’s hands, allowing Levi to remove the shirt and puck at his chest, Eren melting when Levi  _ finally  _ lets out an uncontrolled sound, “Fuck, you’re so sensetive.”   
  
Eren pants hotly into their open mouths and clings to Levi almost painfully; the towel falls on their move to the bedroom, and for once Levi doesn’t care for the mess they’re leaving behind. He focuses solely on Eren, following when the taller man lies on the bed, flushed red with need as he grasps at Levi’s skin and looking him over. He looks downright  _ hungry  _ as he eyes Levi’s naked body and makes grabby hands for the man, who comes down with a grin and removes Eren’s underwear slowly, who gasps.  _ “Sir.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Levi groans, forcefully tilting Eren’s head back with a hand in his hair and attaching his mouth to olive and unbruised skin. He rips the fabric from Eren’s ankle without looking back, “You want me to take care of you, Eren? You want me to be your Captain right now?”   
  
Eren hesitates against him, freezing; his next words coming out in one, rushed breath, “I want you to be my Daddy.”   
  
The mouth on Eren’s neck suddenly detached and Levi was leaning up to kiss Eren almost harshly, who scratches at Levi’s back firmly. Both their eyes were feral when they pulled apart, Levi enjoying the jumps of breath as he grinded their bodies at an achingly slow pace and clutching Eren’s cheek tightly with one hand, another of the bed for leverage. “That’s what you want, Eren? You want Daddy to treat you like his good boy?”   
  
Eren whimpers and Levi feels his cock twitch at the sound, Eren tilting his head back submissively as he nods, “Please, Daddy.”   
  
Eren spreads his thighs as wide as he can when Levi has to put some space between them, and Levi hums appreciatively at the gesture, gripping thick thighs with his hands and watching Eren’s arousal. His erection is thick, not as tall as Levi’s, with the tip flushed a dark red and already dripping precum; the Captain can’t help but swipe a little on his finger to taste for himself, watching Eren with a smirk as he does so, “You’re  _ devine _ .”   
  
Those tanned legs quiver when Levi wraps a hand around Eren’s cock, hips jolting as he’s stroked and barely keeping calm, even when Levi lays a tentative hand on his chest. Eren doesn’t know what to do with all this new pleasure flooding his body that he’s quickly orgasming from Levi’s scarred hand, throwing his head back with a sigh as his release drips on Levi’s fingers and Eren’s groin.

Levi is smirking, thumb dipping into the slit of his still erect cock and smearing his come over the head, and the sight is so stupidly hot that Eren can’t look away. Levi uses the thick liquid as make-shift lube to continue the slow hand job he was giving Eren before, keeping Eren’s legs spread with pale knees to tanned thighs, “As much as I would love to fuck that perfect ass of yours, pup, I didn’t bring any oil.”   
  
“That’s fine,” Eren answered breathily, eyes clouding over because wow, he liked that nickname. “Just want you, Daddy. Anything you want me to do, I’ll do it.”   
  
Levi stopped. “Anything?”   
  
A sound of frustration came from Eren as his hips stuttered from the loss of friction, “Anything, fuck. Just keep touching me,  _ please-” _ _  
_ _  
_ Levi stood from the bed, “On your hands and knees; now.”   
  
The tone in Levi’s voice immediately has Eren getting up from the bed and moving to his front, sticking his ass in the air to Levi’s delight and arching his back on the bed, looking at Levi over his shoulder and wiggling his ass. Levi groaned and cupped a cheek, liking the sounds Eren made when he squeezed harshly, “Good?”   
  
“Yeah,” Eren sighed. “You… you can spank me, if you want.”   
  
Levi raised an eyebrow at that - how was this boy real? “You want that, huh? You want Daddy to put you in your place?”   
  
Eren choked and turned back into the pillow, “Yeah. Want Daddy to tame me.”

Levi groaned loudly at that, fingers gripping before he reared back and slapped Eren hard across one cheek, who fell forward from the sudden pain with a loud cry. Instead of pulling away, he thrusted his lower body back out for Levi again, who left a matching mark on Eren’s opposite cheek, “Sir, I-”   
  
“Shh Eren,” Levi massaged red skin and kissed the marks when Eren eventually relaxed into the sheets. “That’s enough; maybe next time.”   
  
“Okay Daddy.”   
  
The kisses let up to the base of Eren’s spine, “Good pup.”   
  
The praise set into Eren’s bones like syrup over pancakes, shivering from how low Levi’s voice had climbed and how it set a feral part of his brain off. Levi’s voice, despite barking harsh commands and colourful language half the time, made Eren want to climb into bed and never let his superior out of his sight. That feeling faded when his slightly raw buttcheeks were pulled apart, shivering when air was suddenly blown on his exposed hole - even though he trusted Levi with his life, he couldn’t help but shy away from the intimate touch.

A thumb rubbed against the dip between the cracks, Levi’s voice deep in his chest, “You cleaned properly?”   
  
Eren’s face went flush at the dirty implications, “Y-Yes.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Immediately, Eren jerked when a glob of spit slid over his asshole and was pushed in shallowly by Levi’s thumb. Before he could yell at Levi, his whole body froze when a soothing hot tongue replaced Levi’s thumb and smoothed over the rim, causing Eren’s voice to crackle from a questioning noise to a choke off moan. His fingers immediately clutched the bed sheet tight and he moans, quickly clutching his mouth when he realises how uncontrolled and loud it is. He’s messed around with his own pleasure and has hooked up a handful of times as a cadet, but Levi eating him out like a 5-star meal was better than all of those experiences  _ combined _ .

Eren whines into his teeth and fingers when the heat leaves his backside, gasping when the hand in his mouth is tugged out from under him and Levi is grabbing his hair, pulling Eren until they were eye to eye. “Don’t be silent. Be loud; I want to hear your voice, brat, got it?”

Eren’s eyes went wide at the forceful nature of his words and he nodded quickly, “Yes, sir. I’ll be good, please.”   
  
Levi smiled and soothed his hair, “I know you will, pup. Now, you’re going to take my tongue again like a good boy and I’ll make you come again.”   
  
Before Eren could desperately agree with the idea, fingers were revealing his enticing hole and there was a warm lick over the it, before thrusting into him shallowly. Eren was quickly twisting and turning under Levi’s ministrations and moaning into the sheets and pillows, lips bleeding from how he was biting them and forehead glistening with sweat and wetting his hair. He tensed slightly when Levi’s index finger circled around his tongue and joined the wet muscle, but quickly relaxing and eventually pushing back on the figure for more friction. His voice went high when his prostate was nudged, and Levi immediately dug on it again, thirsty for the needy noises Eren was producing.    
  
Eren groaned when Levi stopped his hips with a firm grab, tongue gone and just fingering him slowly, “Sir, Daddy- another. I need another.”   
  
Levi hummed and pulled his finger out. After a few short seconds of nothing, Eren turned and salivated at seeing Levi slicking up his fingers in his mouth, catching Eren’s eye and winking before pulling them out, “Daddy’s got you, pup. Take them nice and slow for me.”   
  
Two fingers prodded in Eren this time, slicking in smoothly, and Eren knew he wasn’t going to last any longer. He whimpered and begged incoherently for friction to his cock, leaking precome onto his chest and dripping down to the sheets, producing more clear liquid when his prostate was nudged.  _ “Daddy.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Levi kissed above his hole and groaned into Eren’s skin, curling his fingers harshly. “You wanna come, baby?”   
  
Eren whined and nodded, thrusting back into Levi’s fingers. The words flew through his veins and to his core and he came violently across the bed, gripping the sheets and mouth open in a silent scream as he shook. Levi stilled his fingers and peered over to watch Eren, smiling a small quirk of lips when teal eyes opened and his body relaxed - he chuckled as the small noise Eren produced when he pulled from him to collect a washcloth. He cleaned up the mess covering Eren’s body of sweat and semen, the bed a lost cause (he tried) before giving up and joining Eren on the bed. He was surprised when Eren grabbed him and stuffed his face in his collarbones, “You haven’t…”   
  
“S’okay,” Levi croaked, because Eren’s body was so hot against his own and his dick was throbbing against his stomach. Eren sucked on his throat and groaned at the strong grip holding his hair, lips moving to Levi’s ear with a trail of wet kisses. “I can suck you off, if you want.”   
  
Levi tugged Eren’s hair immediately, flipping them so he was on his back and Eren over him - the height difference was slightly awkward, but it didn’t bother Eren as he slid down Levi’s body towards his cock, moaning when it slipped between tight lips. Levi groaned in and thrusted harshly, a grip burning into Eren’s hair as he panted, “Fuck, Eren-”   
  
It should be embarrassing that he didn’t last long, but between Eren’s insistent tongue and having jerked off periodically in their session, it didn’t take him long to splatter come down Eren’s throat. They lay there for a few seconds before Levi eventually draped backwards onto the mattress, Eren following and curling low on Levi’s body, feet hanging off the bed as he rested against Levi’s shoulder, “That was really hot.”

Levi snorts, “Glad you approve.”   
  
Eren huffs and shuffles up so he can kiss Levi, a chaste lock that is more gentle than Levi thinks he deserves. He also doesn’t think he deserves the bright-eyed smile Eren gives him a few seconds later, but he keeps his mouth shut and settles into the bed. Before Levi falls asleep, he feels Eren interlacing their fingers over his pale chest and drifts off happily.


End file.
